The Good Doctor's Dilemma
by nerdrific79
Summary: A different take on the couch scene from season one, episode 8. This time though it's Lauren between Bo and Tamsin, whoever will the good doctor choose? I haven't decided if this will be a one shot or an ongoing story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a little something that was in my thoughts. **_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bo" Lauren greeted the brunette as she sat next to her, "I'm surprised to see you here, not that I'm complaining. Nice outfit by the way." The blonde was used to seeing her in different forms of leather, but had to admit that this new outfit worked for her too.<p>

Looking down to take in her attire, Bo laughed, "Thanks, it's for a case at the University. It even comes with cuffs if you don't have any plans later? Judging by your aura..."

"That's really unfair, it's like superman's xray vision or something. Although fascinating considering the science-"

"Keep that up, Dr. Lewis, and I'll be forced to take action in front of these fine folks. Besides you know that superman has nothing on me." She smirked inwardly as the blush crept up Lauren's neck and her aura brightened even more. Bo absolutely adored the doctor and the two occasionally slept together, but the succubus was reluctant to start a relationship with anyone until she found her place in the Fae world. Lauren was okay with their arrangement as she was still healing from the loss of Nadia, and her role in deciding to end her late girlfriend's incubation. Plus she wasn't willing to lose anytime with her research, the world of science fascinated her and she wasn't willing to work around it. They both deeply cared for one another, but in no way were exclusive.

Before Lauren had a chance to respond, someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

"Am I late or am I early?" Tamsin asked as she plopped down next to Lauren, a smug grin on her face as Bo's eyes narrowed in her direction.

"Right on time actually," Lauren laughed at Tamsin's less than delicate nature. "Bo, why don't you scooch over a bit to make room for all of us unless you have somewhere to be?"

"And miss this? No way, besides I'm a succubus, I don't _scooch,"_ Bo replied as she maintained her eye contact with the taller blonde.

"Not what I heard," Tamsin muttered under her breath.

"Want to speak up, Valkyrie?"

Pulling a face of faux concern, "You should really have a doctor check your hearing," placing a hand on Lauren's leg, she leaned forward," but not this one. She's kinda busy at the moment."

Looking between the two, Lauren let out an exasperated sigh. It had always been this way with the two women. Tamsin had been gruff at first with the doctor, but she had simply blown off the Valkyrie's attitude. That action had only served to impress the Dark Fae. One night at the Dal over many drinks, the sharing of war stories, there seemed to have been a shift in their burgeoning friendship. A deepening respect as well as the start of Tamsin's flirtation. Lauren would never say it out loud, but she enjoyed the attention especially since she never made Lauren being a human an issue.

The succubus let out a small growl, her eyes flashing blue over Tamsin's behavior. They may not be a couple, but she couldn't help but to feel possessive over the doctor.

"Are you growling at me, baby fae?" Scrunching her nose, "that's adorable."

Lauren had to bite her lip to keep her laugh inside. The Valkyrie was one of the few who didn't think that "the sun shines out of the sucubus' ass" as she so eloquently put it.

"Tamsin," she warned meeting her eyes in attempt to get her to stop aggravating Bo.

Normally Tamsin would've continued to egg her on further, but she was always helpless to give into Lauren. Pretending to mull it over, she placed her hands up, "Okay, Doc, anything for you," she finished with a flirtatious wink.

"Oh, how noble of you," Lauren laughed, her eyes twinkling much to the Dark Fae's delight.

Bo wasn't a fan of the mutual attraction being shared between the women. Even though she knew that Lauren wasn't seeking a relationship, it didn't mean that she wouldn't stumble into one. While the succubus acknowledged that she was unable to commit, it didn't mean that she wanted the doctor to be happy with someone else either. "What are you doing here? I thought the case you two were working was solved."

"Who said anything about a case? This is purely social. Besides, what are you doing here? Given your outfit I'm sure there's a pole calling your name or are you supposed to jump out of a cake?" She couldn't help but to sneer in her direction, Tamsin just wanted her to leave already. She was fully aware that the two were sometimes intimate, but felt that she was a better match for level. They both knew what it felt like to be outsiders, understood war better than most, and on a superficial level they were both incredibly hot blondes.

"What the hell are you implying?"

"Would it be better if I drew you a picture?"

Trying to stop the brunette from riling up so easily, "Bo, just ignore her she's not trying to say anything."

"I can speak for myself."

"Yeah, when the Morrigan allows it," Bo shot back with a smug grin delighted to one up the Valkyrie, ignoring the look that Lauren shot her way. She enjoyed anytime that she got to throw her unaligned status around.

Reaching forward, Lauren grabbed the shot glasses and handed them to both Fae. "I think we all should calm down and do these shots. Look at all three of us here, almost like a threesome. Not that I've..uh..thought of that or anything." I really need to stop talking she thought she she slammed her shot back before reaching for another.

Chuckling lightly, "I don't mind you seeing me that way, Doc. In fact," Tamsin said as she leaned forward to whisper in Lauren's ear, "feel free to show me sometime."

Unfortunately for Lauren, she inhaled her next shot, choking on the liquid as she absorbed Tamsin's words. She would be lying if she said her thoughts hadn't already thought of her that way, but she also was unsure if it was Tamsin flirting or if the Dark Fae was serious about taking it further.

Dyson and Kenzi watched the scene unfold from their places at the bar, shaking their head at the three women. He wasn't immune to the succubus' charm but he had lived long enough to not try to pin his affections on a young Fae.

"The doc's going to have to choose at some point," Dyson said as he flagged Trick down for another beer.

Kenzi scoffed, "Yeah I won't hold my breath. I mean to have two Fae who want to bang her into oblivion? Go team human, I say." Pondering for a moment, "Care to make a wager?"

"You would actually bet against your own best friend? Why, Kenzi, I'm shocked." He laughed as studied them wondering who he should bet against. Dyson admired the doctor in how she could hold her own against any Fae, and appreciated what an asset she was to them. He knew his partner's interest in Lauren went deeper than the occasional one night stand.

"Who said anything about betting against her? Have you not seen her in that outfit? Plus, there's plaster missing in our ceiling so my money is on my bestie."

"In that case, I have to go with my partner, Kenz. Bo may be wearing the cuffs, but I have no doubt that Tamsin knows how to use them." He gave a smug grin as he placed money on the counter, "It helps that she's been around longer too, even the doctor might be able to learn something." The shifter laughed as the goth rolled her eyes at him.

A half hour later, a very happy individual left the bar with more money in their pocket than they had at the start of the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I just thought this would a bit of fun without any angst aside from them fighting over Lauren. Feel free to let me know your thoughts, and thanks again for reading!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzi hummed to herself as she strolled down the sidewalk, happy that she won her bet against the shifter. She was lost in her monetary win that she failed to notice the individual come out of the Dal's side alley. Laughing she fanned herself with the bills before they were snatched away.

Whirling around, "Hey what the hell? Tamsin, give it back!"

"Aww...not even your heels are high enough to help you reach," the Valkyrie laughed as she held the money out of Kenzi's grasp. Turning her back she took half the bills, stuffing them in her pocket before handing the rest over, "I'll let you keep half since you cheated."

"Cheated?" Oh shit, how the hell did she know. Placing her hand over her chest, "Tamsin, I am insulted that you would dare accuse moi of such an act? Besides I won this money fair and square. Not my fault that the Doc left with my bestie." Reaching out to pat the blonde's arm, "Better luck next time but I'll _let_ you keep that as a consolation prize."

"So the text that Lauren received about an emergency in Light Fae territory that turned out to be a false alarm?"

Kenzi gave one of her best dramatic sighs, "Fae teens and their pranks."

"Hmm..funny I didn't say anything about it being teens so how would you know?"

The Goth swallowed nervously, play it cool she told herself, "Lucky guess, I too was once a teen, hard to believe I know...pillar of the community and what not...but in my misspent youth I may have played a prank or two."

"Too bad for you that when the Doc caught on and one look at her largest set of needles, they quickly told the truth. I'm going to use this" flashing her share "to buy some take out."

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you so I'll just see you later. No hard feelings right?" Nodding her head to herself, "Right- hey give that back you said I could keep half!"

"Yeah, but with this I might pick up a nice bottle of wine." Laughing at the wee human, "Ya know, you really shouldn't mess with a Valkyrie."

Kenzi couldn't help but grumble as she walked away with what was left of her pride as Tamsin's laugh echoed down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"Lauren, I'm really sorry. I honestly had no idea Kenzi was behind this." It was true the succubus didn't know, but she also liked that it was just her and Lauren too.<p>

Shaking her head and vowing to find a way to get even with the girl, Lauren assured her, "It's okay, Bo. I'm guessing that there was something in it for her." Lauren had no issues with Kenzi, and the two got along being the only humans in their group. "I'll just have to find a way to return the favor."

"Well, would you like to grab a bite to eat or something?" Bo purred as she closed the distance between them, "You're so yummy when you're being all professional, really hard for me to resist," she finished as she licked her lips, her eyes flashing blue.

Getting lost in the moment, she didn't resist when Bo leaned forward to kiss her, but a text from her phone stopped it from going further. Lauren couldn't help but smile at Tamsin making sure everything went okay, she quickly replied to fill her in on Kenzi's ruse.

"Let me guess," Bo said as she pulled back, "Tamsin?" She was trying to reign in her emotions but it didn't sit well with her how Lauren was affected by the Dark Fae.

Not bothering to look up, Lauren nodded her head as she typed her acceptance to Tamsin's dinner proposal. She felt bad for having to leave as she looked forward to her time with the taller blonde, she enjoyed her time with Bo too but she tended to be distracted easily. It was nice to have the attention focused on her.

"Yeah, it's too bad that Kenzi's stunt had to shorten your time with her this evening," Bo stated rather unconvincingly.

"Wow, Bo, you're not even try to make that believable."

"I'm never going to complain about having you all to myself, so what do you say? Come back to my place, melt our stress away in giant claw foot bathtub?" She leaned forward again to place kisses on Lauren's neck as her hands moved to her waist. "Besides," the succubus stated when really she should have kept her mouth shut, "you belong to me anyhow."

Lauren bristled at Bo's possessive streak. It didn't surprise her as it came naturally to her species, but that knowledge failed to diffuse her irritation. "Oh," pushing Bo back, "I belong to you? Is that what you say to all of your other lovers too, Bo?"

Quickly trying to back pedal, "No, Lauren, I don't! Look, I'm sorry it came out wrong alright? She just rubs me the wrong way, she's a Dark Fae. Come one, don't ruin our night."

"Our night?" she scoffed, "My night was going fine. I get that you don't like her, but never once has she ever tried to stop me from going to your place, Bo."

"So what you have feelings for her?! What about us?" Bo demanded.

"What about us? There is no us, Bo. This," she motioned between them, "is not a relationship. We both sleep with other people so why is that an issue now?"

At first it was difficult knowing how much they cared for each other, to know that Bo fed from others, but at the same time Lauren knew she wasn't ready to commit either. Being a human amongst the Fae, her options were limited. Sure she had the occasional fling when she went out of town for the Ash, and she was aware that Bo hadn't been privy to that information in the beginning. After the succubus found out, she seemed to make it her personal mission that she thoroughly exhaust the doctor upon her return home. To erase any trace memory of a one time lover that she would most likely never see again. The issue was that Bo never had any competition for Lauren's affections.

"Lauren, I know and I'm sorry but I just think that you can do better than Tamsin."

"No, this isn't about her. You don't want me sleeping with anyone that isn't you. As long as I'm in the lab or in your bed, right?"

Bo was momentarily stunned at the blonde's outburst, not understanding the doctor's draw towards the Valkyrie, "I don't think she can be trusted, Lauren, she's Dark Fae!" Crossing her arms, Bo seethed, "She's never going to love you." Bo knew that no human or Fae could sustain her, but the idea of Lauren having feelings for someone else absolutely made her burn with jealousy. Lauren wasn't like anyone else and she feared losing her.

"It's funny that for a Fae who boasts her unaligned status, that you always seem to side with the Light. Aside from sleeping with Ryan," she bit back, "and love? Who said anything about love? Besides," she drew out as her stare hardened towards the succubus, "you don't know that."

* * *

><p>Lauren had fumed after her conversation with Bo, thankful that the Light Fae's family had a driver that could take her home, she started to calm down knowing that Tamsin would be waiting for her. She knew that Bo cared for her deeply, she trusted the succubus with her life, but didn't appreciate that the Fae felt she knew what was best for her. They hadn't spoken another word to each other, Bo had taken off quickly thereafter, biting her tongue before the situation was made worse. Lauren knew that after a couple of days that cooler heads would prevail, or so she had hoped.<p>

"Hey you," Tamsin greeted the doctor as Lauren walked towards her loft, holding up the wine and Chinese take out, "I hope you're hungry. I didn't know what you liked so I got a little bit of everything..." she trailed off as she felt the stress coming off of Lauren, "or I could just leave this here if you need time by yourself? Unless you want to talk? I can be a good listener too." The Valkyrie felt a bit nervous as the doctor just continued to stare at her, "Uh, Doc?"

The darker blonde smiled at her, happy to see Tamsin, truly happy to just be in her presence. She adored that she was one of the few, or only one that she knew about, that the Fae showed this side to, "I am starving and I would love the company," she bit her lip and peered up at her through her long lashes, "your company to be precise." She laughed inwardly as she she watched Tamsin swallow noticeably, she moved past her to unlock the door, brushing up purposely against her, score one for the doctor she thought to herself.

Tamsin shook her head for a moment before grinning like a fool at Lauren's flirtation, "I can't exactly tell you no, now can I?"

"Is that right?" She inquired as she carefully took the wine from Tamsin, her hand lightly caressing her own, "I'll have to remember that for later."

Their eyes locked on each other for a moment, both holding their breath to see who would make the first move before the rumbling of Tamsin's stomach made itself known. She grinned sheepishly at Lauren before mumbling an apology. She kicked herself because had it been anyone else she wouldn't have been this affected.

"Don't be sorry. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," she blew out a sigh of frustration as her mind strayed to earlier events. "I could definitely use a drink and it looks like you got the good stuff too."

The taller blonde frowned slightly as she noticed the stress return, "Alright, knowing who you were with earlier, want to tell me what happened?" She had to bite down any name calling because she knew that as upset as Lauren was with Bo that it would pass. As much as she detested the succubus, she knew that genuine feelings were shared between them.

Lauren said nothing for a moment, instead choosing to concentrate on plating their food. Looking up as Tamsin sat in one of the stools, "It's nothing really, just a difference of opinion," she stated quietly, "besides I'm better now that you're here." She wasn't trying to change the subject, she had truly meant it.

"Well, I do tend to have that effect," she teased as Lauren took her seat beside her. They said nothing for the next few minutes, both quickly consuming the food before them. It was that way between them, they didn't always need words to fill the silence. After taking a drink of her wine, she once again turned towards her the doctor. "Listen, I know I'm not a fan of Bo and I know that you care about her, but it's obvious that you two had an argument. Let me guess," she pretended to mull it over, tapping a finger against her chin, "she has an issue because I'm Dark and that you shouldn't trust me."

"That's amazing, it's like you're a detective or something," Lauren deadpanned.

"Haha, smart ass." She thought for a moment, trying to find a way to express herself succinctly, "Bo's right though, you shouldn't trust me."

Lauren almost choked on her wine as she turned to study Tamsin's expression. She appeared to be lost in thought, puzzled as to why the Valkyrie would make such a declaration. Was it a mistake to grow close to her this entire time? Her mind began to search out for any clues that might have eluded her in those moments. Before Lauren's mind could search further, she was interrupted as Tamsin continued to speak.

"You shouldn't trust me. I don't even trust me," her eyes found the doctor's, "not around you, Lauren."

The sound of her name sounding foreign to her, she wasn't sure if she could recall the Valkyrie addressing her by name. Yet, it was used with such sincerity that she knew she had nothing to fear from her. "Why, Tamsin?"

"Because..." she trailed off as her eyes searched out Lauren's, finding only concern and hoping she hadn't misread any signals, she moved to stand in front of the doctor, gently holding a hand with her own. Words were not her forte unless it came to making threats or a sarcastic comment, but she would try for the human in front of her. "Because when I'm around you as much as I like hanging out with you, talking about stuff that no one else understands, right now in this moment I only want to kiss you. It's getting to be the only thing I think about sometimes." Taking a deep breath, "I know you and Bo care about each other, and I would never tell you to stop seeing her."

She didn't want to scare Lauren away. She knew over the course of her talks with the doctor that commitment scared her, at least this way she felt she had some sort of control. Why attempt to love a creature when given the lifespan of Fae she would be forgotten over time? To feel that insignificant? What Lauren didn't know, was that Tamsin was on her last life cycle, and that she wanted nothing more than commit everything with Lauren to memory. Now was not the time to tell her though.

The entire time that she had known her, Lauren had never heard Tamsin carry on this long over anything, not with this much feeling anyhow. She could feel her heart beating faster as she took in the sincerity of her words, her breath catching as Tamsin admitted to wanting to kiss her, she honestly couldn't remember the last time someone spoke this way to her.

"Then what would you tell me?"

"I would never ask you to choose, but give me a shot too."

Tamsin's statement completely caught the doctor off guard, where Bo was possessive and territorial at times, here was Tamsin merely asking for a chance. Lauren never assumed that this would go beyond flirting, but she felt that she would be a fool to pass it up. While she wasn't ready to call things off with Bo, she did know that she was more than ready for the next step with the Valkyrie.

When Lauren was quiet for a moment too long, Tamsin slowly withdrew her hand, "I should go. I didn't mean to upset you-"

"Tamsin," the doctor interrupted as she stood up to face her, "I am upset," she sighed as she saw the dejected look pass through her eyes, "that you insist on continuing to talk instead of just shutting up and kissing me. I mean, honestly do I have to everything-"

It was Tamsin's turn to interrupt her as she swept Lauren into a kiss that was returned with equal passion. It was everything Tamsin thought it would be and more. "You're kind of mean sometimes, you know that?" She laughed, feeling a tremendous sense of relief.

"Must be part of my charm," she laughed before turning serious for a moment, "Tamsin, as far as Bo is concerned-"

The taller blonde shushed her, placing a finger over her lips for emphasis, "I meant it. I may not like it, but I'll respect it, just no details okay?" Seeing Lauren nod in agreement she leaned down to capture her lips before she pulled back again.

"Tamsin?" Lauren was confused, she just assumed that they would carry on upstairs in her bedroom. So why was the Valkyrie walking over to step out on her patio?

Understanding her question and as badly as she wanted Lauren, she also wanted to surprise her too. Shifting her shoulders, the human watched in awe as wings sprouted from the Valkyrie's back, she held out a hand to her, "Lovely night isn't it? Come on, Doc, come fly away with me?" She grinned cheekily at her use of the old song reference, she felt safe with the darker blonde to let this side of her show.

Lauren's scientific curiosity got the best of her as she approached her, a hand out as she felt the layered feathers. "Tamsin, they're beautiful."

Thankful that the night sky hid her blush, she positioned Lauren to where her back was facing her, arms going around her waist before lifting off from the ground. No words were exchanged as they flew around the compound, a lack of worry as they were safe on Fae grounds, as Tamsin landed them in the center of the Light Fae gardens. The night air had grown cooler, wind sneaking into the open parts of Lauren's jacket. Wrapping her wings her, she once again engaged her in a kiss that left them both breathless, both blondes knew that whatever was to transpire between them, would be something more. And that thought alone terrified Lauren.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So apparently, I don't know how to keep a story simple. I just had to go and mess it up with feelings, making everything emotionally messier. I blame my need to break everything down due to my analytical nature, and seeing where the adjusted pieces of a puzzle now fit. Feel free to let me know your thoughts and thanks again for reading!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, I had no idea where to take this story and then this happened. **_

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since Tamsin's confession to Lauren, and their first kiss. As far as first kisses go, it was certainly a memorable one. Stepping away from her lab station, she walked away to grab another cup of coffee. The last week had been chaotic with patients and research that she barely had time for anything other than work or sleep. The doctor allowed her thoughts to stray to the way the Valkyrie had held her, tenderly but without hesitation, the way the taller blonde looked at her without any doubt, but mostly how Tamsin made her feel. It's what frightened her.<p>

Lauren thought she had known the trajectory of her life years ago. After graduating and doing her service in the military, she had every intention of marrying Nadia once they had returned from the Congo. They had been together for two years and life was good, great actually. They had just moved into a new home, considered a family pet, and there was even talk of starting a family one day. Then out of the blue she had received a call to help in a research project, her jaw dropped when they told her how much they would compensate her. Nadia had encouraged her to take it, it was enough to ease any financial concerns and then some. They were only there a week when Lauren stumbled upon the Fae, her girlfriend falling ill a few weeks later.

When the Ash had offered to help her in exchange for her working for the Fae, she never hesitated a moment before she signed the dotted line. She was paid well, lived in an upscale condo, the only concession is that she could never return to her old life. As much as she would miss the life that they had started, it was nothing without her. Lauren had a falling out with her family years ago, and Nadia had been an only child whose own parents had passed away a year before they left. It had been a difficult year, one of the other reasons Nadia had been insistent to go on the trip.

For three and half years, Lauren had toiled away at the lab. Only going home to eat and sleep before she threw herself back into work, whether it was for the Ash or her attempt to find a cure. They had made a promise to each other that in the event of a medical crisis that they would not let the other one linger for more than a year, but how was she supposed to live without Nadia? The woman who calmed her nightmares, tolerated her workaholic nature, but never hesitated to put her foot down when it was necessary. The woman who made her feel alive.

Bo had come into her life in the middle of the third year, and Lauren couldn't deny the shared attraction. She felt guilty about it so she maintained a polite distance, but never hesitated to offer her help whether it was about her nature or on a case. She was already used to assisting Dyson and Hale when they needed it. The siren had been more outgoing, easily accepting her into their fold, inviting her for drinks and pool. Dyson had been slightly more reluctant until Lauren helped to prove his innocence when he had been framed by a Dark Fae shifter. Now he made it a point to look out for her, never tolerating anyone who gave her any trouble. Kenzi had been relieved not to be the only human in their inner circle, but had been stand offish. That is until the day she stopped by the lab to pick up a report for Bo when she found Lauren at her breaking point, her sobs echoing through the vacant office.

The other Fae knew of Nadia but never discussed it with Lauren. She might have mentioned her a time or two over drinks with Hale and Dyson, but it was always a short lived moment. Lauren had jumped when she felt Kenzi's hand on her shoulder, offering her a sympathetic ear, and for once the doctor was unable to hold back. Everything from her time in the war to the present as she explained her situation, and how she was behind on her promise. Kenzi walked away with a better understanding of the blonde, sharing parts of her life story as well, both walking away feeling lighter than before that moment, of course the scotch she left in her office helped to ease over any awkwardness too.

As the fourth year approached, she knew that she could no longer continue to be selfish, she needed to honor Nadia. She discussed it with the Ash, knowing that Nadia's death did not dissolve her contract, and then agreed on a time to do so. She had spent the first hour hovered over pod with whispered apologies, gratitude for having loved her, and then pushed the button that set her girlfriend free but at the same time built a prison around her heart. The Ash paid for a burial plot and tombstone in a human cemetary not too far from the compound. She was surprised to find Kenzi leaning against a tree, telling her that Lauren shouldn't be alone, that this was a place she had come to as a child to have a break from home. It remained their secret.

Lauren allowed her attraction to Bo to evolve into a sexual one, and feelings developed between the two. The Succubus made her feel safe and wanted, Lauren had turned down the advances of others, even allowed herself to think that maybe it could be something more, but reality soon came knocking when Bo needed to be healed. She didn't know how to feel at first, stayed away for a few days, but then realized that she couldn't hold Bo's nature against her. They came to an agreement and Lauren understood that she had latched onto Bo partly at a grief and loneliness, but also understood that they truly cared about each other.

No longer having the need to devote any time to finding a cure for Nadia, she threw herself into different research projects, even volunteering to go out of town. If she couldn't have Nadia by her side, have the type of life she had planned on, then she wanted to live this life as quickly as possible. She no longer knew the meaning of downtime, almost adopting an addict like behavior of staying busy so that her mind didn't have to reflect on what she lost.

Tamsin though made her stop and think. She made Lauren feel a sense of hope in the way her eyes held the doctor's, making her feel that she would drop everything if Lauren so chose it. The walls that Lauren has so carefully crafted had started to chip away, making Lauren feel the impossible. She was a human in a Fae world and at the end of the day, Tamsin would still live centuries beyond her. She wanted to be able to create the same emotional distance between the Valkyrie as she had with the Succubus, but she knew in that first kiss that robbed her of all speech, that it was next to impossible.

"Are you smiling because your coffee is spiked or are you plotting your revenge?"

Turning around to the voice that interrupted her thoughts, "Kenzi, what brings you to my lab? As far as revenge...maybe." She couldn't resist teasing her, but considering the unexpected turn of events that night she felt no need to even the score.

"If a moody Succubus is anything to go by, I'd say your night turned out for the better."

Lauren frowned that Bo was still upset, she wanted to put their argument behind them but didn't feel that she should be the one to apologize. "I'm sorry to hear that, I was hoping that I would have seen her by now."

"She'll get over it, besides she's been distracted by her shiny new friend," Kenzi huffed with an eye roll, "and Dyson mentioned that you were going out of town on a case so I thought I'd offer my help."

"Your help with the case or to yourself into whatever luxury suite the Ash books for me?" her brow arching along with the question.

"Lucky for you, I can do both. Come on, Lauren, besides maybe you can tell me what has Tamsin smiling, or I think that's a smile. It was kind of frightening the first time I saw it, I didn't even know she was capable of one."

This piqued Lauren's interest as she had only seen Tamsin a few times as work had kept them both busy, but the taller blonde had pulled her into the storage room at the Dal for a few quick moments to simply connect with her. Judging by the Goth's expression she knew that she had hooked the doctor in too.

"Fine, I suppose I can use the company and you can stay at the hotel while I'm with the patient. I should warn you though," she stated gravely, stifling her laugh at the worry that now consumed Kenzi's features, "I normally don't end up in bed alone on these trips, and the Ash only books one bed."

Kenzi's jaw had dropped for a moment before she caught Lauren's eyes, scoffing in response, "Please, doc, I may only be human but I promise you that you couldn't handle all this," she smirked as she motioned over her body.

"Maybe I'd like to try," she teased back loving how easy it was to throw her friend off her game.

Before Kenzi could formulate a response, they were interrupted by another voice. "Try what, doc?" Tamsin saw their expressions change with Lauren going from smug to surprised, while the Goth went the opposite way.

Throwing her arm around Lauren's waist, and placing a hand on her chest, "Tamsin, have you ever heard of knocking? The good doctor was just about to give me a very personal and thorough exam before you so rudely interrupted. Tell me again what you wanted to do to this delicious bod." Kenzi looked between the blondes to take in Tamsin's eyes narrowing in her direction, thinking that their green color certainly fit, and looking up at Lauren who was still at a loss for words before she playfully shoved Kenzi away.

"Nothing, Tamsin, I was just giving Kenzi a hard time."

"She was giving it to me alright, but don't worry your secret is safe with me, Dr. Lewis," she winked at a now blushing blonde. Laughing as Tamsin took a step in her direction, "see you in few hours for our secret, or not so secret get away." And with that she quickly left the lab.

Just when Lauren thought she could one up the other human, she was quickly proved wrong. "Tamsin, it's really not what you think-"

"I know," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "I just thought it was the quickest way to get her leave. Plus, I wanted you to see since you'll be gone for a couple of days." Walking back a few steps, she picked up a picnic basket, "It's a nice enough day that I thought we could have lunch outside, give you break from being inside too. So what do you say?"

Lauren was caught off guard by the thoughtful gesture, loving the attention to detail that Tamsin paid to her. "How could I say no to offer like that?"

"Pretend it's the food all you like, but we both know it's all me," she teased with a smile. She watched as Lauren removed her lab coat, placing it neatly on the back of her chair, before she looped her arm through Tamsin's, "lead the way, Valkyrie."

Tamsin's heart melted as they left the lab and Lauren briefly laid her head on her shoulder. This new turn between them had yet to escalate into anything more, she wanted to court Lauren in her own way, to make her feel as special simply because she deserved it, and she wanted to be the one responsible for it.

When Tamsin had been reassigned to this county, she was less than pleased. Never falling under the Succubus' spell like everyone else, and it irritated her to no end how everyone flocked around her. Over time she warmed to Dyson, they worked well together, and even though they were on opposite sides there was never any doubt that when push came to shove that they had each other's back. She was called in after his original partner had to leave to take care of family business, his father falling ill so he stayed behind until he was back on his feet. She enjoyed the pint size human, her loyalty admirable, and she made for one hell of a drinking partner. It was Lauren who had caught her off guard. She had treated her as she had the others had first, but the human simply hadn't seem phased. Brushing her off as though she was just another irksome patient.

Tamsin was curious as to what made the doctor tick, and had asked Dyson who spoke of her with a smile. Telling her how she was the one responsible for saving him, how she had cured the Congo outbreak, but wouldn't answer her questions about how serious she was with Bo. The shifter said that was Lauren's own story to tell. So she watched them at the Dal one night as they left together, and was surprised on another night as the unaligned Fae had left with a couple. The doctor didn't so much as bat an eye, continuing her pool game with Dyson. It was then that she decided that she had to get to know her more. After a few games of pool and many drinks, it was then that she started to fall for Lauren.

While it bothered her that Lauren still slept with Bo, she knew better than to tell her to stop. No, she was going to show the good doctor that she could do better, and when the timing was right she would tell her about her last life.

* * *

><p>Bo had been driving back towards the clubhouse when she spotted familiar figures laying on a blanket underneath a tree. The blondes looked so happy, she smiled to herself at how carefree Lauren looked, but it quickly faded when Tamsin leaned forward to wipe something off the doctor's lips before leaning in to kiss her. Her hands gripping the steering wheel causing the material to creak with her strength.<p>

"Problem, dear?" Her companion's eyes followed to what held her attention. She recognized the Dark Fae, and knew based on her research that the other blonde was a doctor for the Light Fae who sometimes assisted the Dark too. After all she had done her homework before "accidentally" stumbling into Bo.

"I should be happy for her, right? I mean she looks happy and I should support her, but it just bothers me so much. I mean Lauren can do better." She had said as much to Kenzi the other night, but her friend had told her that it wasn't her place to judge. That if she truly cared about Lauren then she wouldn't make things harder on her. It only served to infuriate her more because it was true, but she hoped that her friend would understand too.

"Lauren? Which one is she?" Her friend asked, feigning ignorance.

"The incredibly beautiful and insanely brilliant one in the light pink button shirt. She really helped me in the beginning, told me that I'm a perfect specimen for our kind. As unfair as it sounds, especially given my need to feed elsewhere, I just really like the idea of her belonging to me. Selfish, right?"

"Not at all, I still have so much to teach you about being a Succubus."

Bo was surprised by this response, but only laughed it off. "She has feelings too, Saskia, and I'm not about to trample on them. I care too much about her to do that. Even if," she ground out, "she sees something in Tamsin." The Valkyrie's name leaving a bitter taste on her tongue, driving off as the light turned had meant to stop by the lab, to apologize for her outburst. Even if she disliked Tamsin, Lauren still didn't deserve her words. If Bo really allowed herself to think about it, she would realize that even if it had been someone else, she still wouldn't have approved.

The older Succubus clearly read her aura, this human meant something to her, and Bo needed to see that their kind didn't stand by the sidelines. They simply took what they wanted without regard for the other person's feelings. It was simply the way of the world, and soon Lauren Lewis would learn her true place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts if you have the time :)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren closed her eyes as the wine settled on her palette, thankful of the perks of working for the Fae as well as this restaurant being in the same hotel. The Ash had stated it was for her convenience, but Lauren also knew for her protection too as she spotted a few of his men around the establishment. There had been a few attempts made on her, none of which have been successful, but the threat was still there.

They had arrived earlier in the day, a town only two hours away, and Lauren had immediately gone to an Elder's house for his yearly exam. Such Fae of high ranking didn't have time, or really saw their station above having to schedule an appointment. While she was there, she had taken the time for his family and servants too. Lauren had grown to expect this so she wasn't phased in the slightest, it had been different in the beginning. A few families had treated her as though they owned her, which was quickly corrected by the Ash. Even though the doctor was a paid employee, she knew that there was no leaving the Fae, she was under no false pretenses that she was completely free.

Kenzi had stayed behind at their luxury suite, making use of the spa and open bar. Once Lauren had left she jumped on their bed, it was the largest she had ever seen. She reveled in the sheer absurdity of it all. She had left a note behind for Bo that had something come up, and would be in touch. The Goth knew that she could have told her why but she felt slighted in being ditched for the other Succubus. In the beginning, she had felt uncertain towards the doctor, but Saskia left a feeling in the pit of her stomach that left her uneasy. She had tried to tell Bo who brushed off her concerns as being paranoid.

"So, Lauren..." Kenzi drew out as the waiter refilled the wine in their glasses.

Slowly opening her eyes, she took in the smiling girl before her, "So..."

"Come on, it's just us and you were so occupied looking at files on the way here that we didn't get to have our girl chat." She rolled her eyes along with a sigh when Lauren only gave her a confused look in return, "Tell me what happened with Tamsin. There's two parts of this team human thing we have so spill," she urged as she placed her chin on her hands.

"Team human, huh?" Lauren mused as she took in her friend's eager anticipation. She trusted her enough that she wouldn't go running back to Bo, they had established that early on the day at the cemetery. "I don't know what to say, I mean, she's incredible and something that I didn't intend on happening." She nodded her head as a way to end the conversation.

Kenzi was clearly not letting this go,"Yeah, this isn't how girl talk goes, details, Lauren!" She stated emphatically, watching as the blonde placed her napkin on her plate to signal that she was done eating. She waited for Lauren to bring the glass to her lips again before asking, "So is our Tam-tam a killer in bed or what? She seems the type to take you against the wall. Bear in mind that you're responsible for some of the plaster that's missing at the clubhouse too."

The doctor nearly choked on her wine, sending a glare Kenzi's way knowing that her friend had simply bided her time. "Kenzi!" She admonished as few looked their way, concerned that their conversation may have been overheard even though they were in a private corner of the room. She only received a smirk in return, one of these days she would be able to get the other human back. "I wouldn't know," she muttered as she looked down for a moment before meeting Kenzi's shocked expression, "you can pick your jaw up now. It's not that big of a deal."

"But I saw her pull you into Trick's storage room a few days ago."

"We weren't in there for that long, and it was only to catch up." She couldn't help but smile as she thought back to their short conversation, and how they spent the last few moments merely basking in each other's presence.

"One, never say never. Two, you just gave the same idiot grin that Tamsin's been sporting. Three, tell me everything now or you'll never want to come back to this hotel again." An evil smirk now gracing her features, tempting Lauren to think twice about whatever comment she was going to say before she rolled her eyes.

"Kenzi..."

"Do you remember the diner scene in When Harry Met Sally?" She asked as she looked around before taking a huge gulp of wine.

"What?," confused about the change of conversation, "it was one of Nadia's favorite movies. What does that..." Lauren trailed off as she watched Kenzi undo her hair, shaking it out before running her hands through it as she started to let out soft moans that started to gain in volume. Realization and horror struck the blonde in equal amounts, "Okay, okay for the love of...whatever..." she was so flustered that she had a hard time getting the words out, "I'll tell you whatever just stop!"

Kenzi stopped abruptly, "See, now that wasn't so hard. I'm listening," she stated cheerfully, batting her eyelashes in an innocent manner.

Sighing in relief that she would be spared further embarrassment, "I swear one of these days..." She then proceeded to tell the Goth all that transpired the night after she and Bo had left the Dal, Tamsin's confession, their brief flight over the Fae gardens, and ending with their picnic the other day. She found that she was grinning like a fool during the entire telling of events, at some parts even gushing a little. This was the good thing about their friendship, Kenzi kept her connected to the lighter side of her humanity. She had spent so many years shut down that she had forgotten how to do this sort of thing.

"Oh my god, Lauren that is awesome! I'm so jealous that you went flying so you totally have to get her to take me too," she begged while clapping her hands in excitement. "And she's doing this without you two mashing bits! Wow, she's really into you, I mean I know that she liked you but, Lauren, this is like serious shit, you know? Who knew that our resident Valkyrie had game? No wonder Bo's jealous, poor you...just one vag and two Fae that want it..." She laughed out loud as Lauren's eyes bugged out, her face growing red at Kenzi's statement. "It's a good thing I'm only into boys because that is some serious competition."

"Do you have a quota to fill to see how often you can leave me mortified?" Lauren sighed as she covered her face in her hands. After collecting herself, she processed what Kenzi had to say, "Tamsin is amazing, it's been a really long time since anyone has given me this level of attention, but at the end of the day I'm still human. Besides there's no competition to speak of, what Bo and I have..."

"Is more than she has with others, Lauren." Taking a deep breath, "You're not just another feed for her, she felt horrible when she had to heal with someone else when you two first...got together. She always kicks them out afterwards, but when you leave she seeks me out. She'd give you more if she could, she just..."

"It would put her in harm's way if she ever tried to feed off one person, human or Fae. I don't doubt her feelings towards me, and I care about Bo...deeply. The fact that Tamsin said that she doesn't expect me to choose, it's great and confusing all at the same time."

Kenzi pondered Lauren's words a moment, taking in everything that the blonde laid out, clearly seeing that Lauren didn't know what to make of the attention. She knew that Bo would do anything for Lauren, and that it it was a mutual feeling. They trusted each other in a world that left little room for it. She had also watched the doctor struggle after making the decision to end her girlfriend's life, watched her come alive when she first started seeing Bo only to see it wane on a steady level. Since the attention of Tamsin though, she saw something different in how Lauren carried herself.

"Should I be worried that you're quiet for this long? Kenzi?" She started to grow concerned as she watched her chatty friend lost in serious thought.

"I was just thinking..."

"Now I am worried," she teased but stopped when her friend looked her dead in the eyes, it unnerved her slightly, the Goth had a way of looking right through people. People often underestimated her, assuming the personality she projected to the world was all that there was to her. Lauren knew better.

"...that I know you feel torn even though you're in the early stages with Tamsin. I mean Bo was jealous from the get go when she saw how you two got on, something about your auras were always the same around each other. Maybe Bo was who you needed after Nadia and maybe Tamsin is just who you need."

* * *

><p>Lauren had turned in when they had gotten back an hour later, exhausted from her day, and her thoughts as they drifted back to the Fae women who each had a part of her. She felt conflicted with this distance with Bo, and warmed by the attention from Tamsin. Kenzi meanwhile was watching tv, surrounded by snacks, when she heard sounds coming from their room. She thought she was talking in her sleep, paying no mind as she continued to watch her movie.<p>

The groaning continued causing Kenzi to yell out, "Doc, I can hear you can't you wait til I'm asleep? Jeeze, who knew talking about-" she stopped talking to herself, jumping up and running when she heard Lauren scream. She found the blonde, sweat coating her as she thrashed about, fighting some battle before she screamed again, she knew that it wasn't safe to shake her so she calmly combed her fingers through her hair, whispering that she was okay. Slowly she watched as her eyes fluttered open, her heart falling at the tears that escaped them, "hey, do you want to talk about it?" She didn't take offense when Lauren shook her head, instead pulling the blonde into a hug, which a still trembling Lauren returned.

"Thanks, Kenzi," she sniffled as she pulled away, "Can we keep this between us, please?"

"Of course, come on...we'll go find something boring and sciency to watch on tv, it'll put us both to sleep," she lightly teased, happy to get a smile from her friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

After dropping Kenzi off at the clubhouse, a weary Lauren returned home. It had been a few months since her last nightmare, at first she had been embarrassed that Kenzi was there to witness it, but she found only comfort and understanding in her friend. It was moments like that when she felt Nadia's loss acutely, how she missed being able to roll over in the middle night to seek out an embrace, and especially waking up in one. She had never stayed the night at Bo's for that reason, not ready to expose that part of herself to anyone as well as not growing too attached. She was also afraid that no one would measure up to how Nadia would comfort her in those moments. At least Tamsin seemed to understand the horrors that war could leave on a person.

She didn't need to be at work until the next day, and it was only advancing into the late evening. She opted to work on a few research projects to let her mind focus elsewhere when an hour later she received a text. The blonde smiled when she saw that it was from Bo, hoping that the Succubus was ready to put their past argument behind them, her smile quickly faded when she saw what it said. She had gotten herself in some trouble and begged for Lauren's help. Quickly rushing to gather her supplies, she jumped in the car to the address that she received.

When she approached the isolated neighborhood block, she put the car in park, slowly looking around for signs of the building Bo had described. She jumped when her phone rang, answering it when she recognized the number.

"Kenzi, are you okay? I just got here."

"Uh, why wouldn't I be okay? Where are you?" she looked around the Dal but didn't see any signs of her, "Anyways, I was calling because I think I left my make up bag in your car, but if you're here just bring it in."

Lauren was caught off guard by her friend's nonchalant attitude, holding the phone away from her to make sure she wasn't imagining this, she must not know that Bo is in trouble."I received a text from Bo that she's in trouble, and I'm..."

"Trouble? I saw her when I got back to the clubhouse, Lauren, where are you?" She started to grow concerned about Bo who said that she would meet her shortly at the Dal. "Hello?" The line went dead and only went to voicemail when she called it again. Jumping off her stool she ran right into Bo at the entrance, seeing that her friend was alright she quickly enveloped her in a hug. "You're okay!"

Laughing, "Kenzi, how much have you had to drink? I just saw you an hour ago. Did you find something stronger than buckthorn?" She was relived when her friend walked through the door at the clubhouse, apologizing profusely about how she blew her off for her new friend, telling her that she's the sister that she never had but always wanted. She wanted to make it up to her, offering to buy her 'top shelf shit' at the Dal tonight.

"Why did you send Lauren a text saying that you're in trouble?"

"Text? I lost my phone the day you went out of town, I still haven't put in everyone's numbers yet." She stopped when she saw the frown on Kenzi's face deepen, she was starting to grow concerned too, but then a text came through on the Goth's phone. "Is that her?"

"Yeah, she says that she's fine and can't talk at the moment but that she'll meet me here soon."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, "Okay, great! It will give me a chance to apologize to her too. Now, for some liquid courage." She threw her arm around her as they walked back to the bar, Kenzi looked to the door again, wishing Lauren would get her quickly so that she could be sure that she was indeed okay as an uneasy feeling enveloped her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown Location<strong>_

Lauren struggled against the restraints. One moment she was on the phone with Kenzi, the next she had a bag thrown over her head, and quickly cuffed with her hands in front before she was thrown in a chair. Remembering her training in the military, she quickly took in several deep breaths to calm her panic.

"Bo, this isn't funny. I know that you're upset about Tamsin, but if this is your idea of whisking me away it needs some work." She received no response, only hearing her voice echo in the room, "God damn it, Bo, if you don't stop this right now I will pump you so full of Fae STDs..." The bag was roughly removed by someone who she didn't recognize, "You're not Bo," she whispered, trying not to show the fear that now chilled in her veins.

"I guess you are a genius," Saskia laughed sarcastically, "now I'm sure you're wondering why the need for the ruse. Poor Bo lost her phone when you and her pathetic human left town," she sneered when thinking of the Goth, jealous of Bo's relationship with her.

"What do you want?"

"I just want my little girl to be happy," her eyes flashed blue, laughing as she watched the woman before her put it all together, "and you entertaining the notion that you can choose the Valkyrie over her, tsk, tsk," she leaned forward as pulsed some persuasion into the doctor, "do you have any idea how lucky you are that succubus desires you?"

"I know what you're doing."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes, so get your hand off of me," she growled as she jerked her head away.

A look of pure anger swept over her features as she grabbed the blonde by the throat, "You are a human, you are nothing more than food, I decide when you've had enough, if it wasn't for Bo I would take all of your chi until you had nothing more to give. Then," she stated as her mood swung back to a frighteningly cheerful one, standing back as she situated her dress, "I'd feed your corpse to an under Fae. I don't care what you want, but you will do as I say."

"You can't keep me here, they'll come looking for me. As far as your pulse, it wouldn't last long enough for whatever you have planned."

"Oh, honey," she laughed in such a way that Lauren felt the fear in the pit of her stomach, "you and Bo still have so much to learn about Succubi. Let's not waste anymore time, I already sent a text that you would be there in the next hour, and I have my work cut out for me." Pulling out a knife, she cut the inside of her hand before advancing on Lauren, delighting in how the human's eyes showed how afraid she was, reaching out she pulsed her into submission as she cut Lauren's hand, intermingling their blood together, placing her under her thrall. "There we go, just as it should be" she cooed as the human's gaze had turned into a dreamy look, "I need you to do something for me and our Bo."

"Yes," Lauren stated while staring at who she believed to be the greatest woman alive, "anything for you."

"Now, that's a good human. Listen carefully because this is what you need to do..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Dal**_

Tamsin had joined Dyson in a game of pool, eagerly awaiting to see Lauren again. It was only the day before yesterday, but she had no problem admitting to herself that she craved to be the doctor's presence. She had tried calling her, but grew concerned when it went directly to voicemail. She eventually gave in and asked Kenzi since they had returned together, and was relieved when she was told that she would here soon.

As she lined up her next shot, she scratched, startled when Dyson gasped, "Lauren?!" She quickly looked up, her jaw dropping to the floor as she took in Lauren's state of attire or lack thereof. She stood at the entrance of the Dal, her hair all blown out, more make up than usual, and a red dress that more resembled a shirt as it barely went to her thighs.

She walked towards her, not liking the attention directed her way, but the doctor walked right by her like she didn't even exist. She watched in a state of disbelief as the blonde walked directly towards the Succubus.

"Damn," Kenzi uttered in shock at Lauren, taking notice as she approached the pair, "check you out, Doc!" Her jaw dropping even further as she stood in front of Bo, reaching out to pull the Succubus into a kiss that raised the temperature in the bar. She was completely dumbfounded given how she had blown right by Tamsin, the person she was gushing over the prior night.

"Lauren, wow, uh...hi? Not that I'm complaining, in fact I'm glad you're here so that I can apologize." She stopped when Lauren grabbed her hand, pulling her in the storage room, slamming the door behind her.

The Goth could only blink in surprise, this was honestly the last thing she expected to happen. She was drawn out of her thoughts as Tamsin came up to the bar, slapping a hand full of bills on the table, "Can I get a bottle of vodka? To go?" Kenzi took in her agitated state, but the look of hurt in her eyes didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Storage Room<strong>_

As soon as Lauren had pulled them into the room, she had pushed Bo against the wall, raining furious kisses down her neck, unbuckling her knife holster before moving to undo her belt then on to the button on her leather pants.

Bo felt like her head was spinning, she had never seen Lauren dressed this way, or be this demanding especially in public. She had tried to coax her to do this before but the doctor had always declined. She couldn't believe that they went from being mad at each other to this, but who was she to complain. She'd be lying if she said the look on Tamsin's face didn't make her feel a tad smug.

"You need to feed, Bo."

"I'm fine, besides you know that I don't feed from you." She had taken sips of chi in the past, but it was only to heighten their mutual pleasure. Reaching out she moved a hand to caress Lauren's face, "You're more than that to me, Lauren." She was surprised when the blonde in turn grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her against the wall.

"You need to feed, I belong to you, I'm so lucky to have a Succubus want me."

Those words acted as an equivalent of a bucket of ice water being thrown over her, she moved to hold Lauren away from her. She took a moment to really look Lauren in the eyes, but in this moment they seemed blank, her movements robotic. "I need you to stop, this isn't like you so let's just talk okay?" Buttoning her pants again, she looked up to watch Lauren walk in the direction of where she had dropped her clutch. Bo was in the process looping her belt back in when a silver glint caught her eye. Looking up she saw Lauren holding a knife, unsure of her intention she backed away with her hands up towards the door, Lauren's eyes followed her every move.

"Lauren, no!" Bo screamed as she deflected the blow that Lauren attempted to stab her with, scrambling backwards until her hand was on the door, her feet catching over the threshold causing her to fall backwards. She watched in horror as the blonde again attempted to bring the knife down but was stopped as Dyson grabbed her. He had headed towards the room after hearing Bo's panicked scream.

Tamsin couldn't believe the scene before her, she had been on her way out when Dyson rushed past her, she watched as Kenzi ran to Bo's side to help her up. Even Dyson couldn't believe what was taking place around them. She looked around as the atmosphere around the Dal had changed from it's usual jovial tone to a shocked silence. It wasn't a surprise that someone made an attempt on the unaligned Succubus' life, but the fact that it was Dr. Lewis who made it.

"Everyone out now!" Trick bellowed after his initial shock wore off, "Lauren, what is the meaning of this?" He watched as she turned to look at him, noting that blank look her eyes held.

"Bo needs to feed, she refused me. I was told by any means necessary. I only wish to please my mistress."

Her reply left chills down everyone's spines, now they were fully aware that something was amiss from the moment she stepped foot in the Dal. At first they didn't know what to think when she had first entered the establishment, but it was their experience that sometimes humans acted completely out of character, more so in the Fae world where the ticking of the clock served as reminder of their short lifespan.

Tamsin narrowed her eyes as she took in the information, her anger growing as she was putting the pieces together. She had lived a long time and had encountered many Fae species, killed by them too. Knowledge was power in the Fae world and she made sure to remember as much as she could about them. Turning to Trick, "You know what this is, don't you?"

"Someone want to clue me in because I'd really like to know what's happening."

"Like you don't already know!" Tamsin snapped as she approached her, "Is this payback for the argument?! Lauren didn't choose to fall at your feet so you decide to make her decision for her!" She could feel her anger coming to the surface, her wings shooting out her back as her face began to darken, "I'm going to pump you so full of doubt.."

"How can I do whatever this is when I don't even know what's wrong with her?!" Bo's voice broke on the last word, her bewilderment clearly felt by all.

Tamsin was no fan of hers, but there was no doubting the sincerity in her words. Bo was still new to the Fae and it was known that she was still learning about the powers that she possessed. Backing down, she allowed her wings to recede back, her face returning to it's normal state as she once again cast a gaze on Lauren. No emotion whatsoever, she merely watched the events take place before her. If Bo had been the one to place it on her, she would've attacked Tamsin without a second thought.

Dyson took a deep breath, relieved that he wouldn't have to intercede on Bo's behalf, even he was unsure how it would turn out if he had to go toe to toe with his partner. He looked over at his king who seemed to be lost into his own thoughts, but it was obvious to the Shifter that he too knew what had happened to Lauren. Before he had a chance to ask, the Goth beat him to the punch.

"Well, does someone want to tell the rest of the class what the hell is going on?" Kenzi demanded as her hold on Bo tightened around her shoulders, "I know this isn't something that went wrong in the lab."

"Dr. Lewis is under the thrall of either an Incubus or Succubus," Trick informed them as he continued to gaze at Lauren, "it happens when the blood is intermingled. The individual ceases to think for themselves and will do whatever is asked of them. Even if it means their own death," he stated the last part so quietly but the weight of his words were felt by all. "I know you didn't do this, Bo, but we have to find out if this is a disgruntled Fae upset with you or a human for being in charge of Fae labs."

"Lauren," Dyson was pained that someone would use his friend in such a manner, using a voice that he only reserved for those he truly cared about, "do you know who did this to you?"

Kenzi shouted as the doctor was about to answer, "Saskia! I was on the phone with Lauren earlier and she said that Bo texted her that she was in trouble, but Bo lost her phone a couple of days ago! I was so right about her! She's the only Succubus besides Bo." Feeling her friend's shoulders slump, "It's okay, Bo, you're not the first to be played by someone. This isn't your fault."

"Saskia? No," Lauren smirked as she turned to look at Trick,tilting her head in a manner that only served to unsettle those around her, "that name was just a ruse to go undetected by others, but she's looking forward to seeing you again. She said to tell you-"

Afraid of what else Lauren might say, he grabbed her hand, quickly cutting a line open as he whispered a chant to break the thrall, grabbing a cloth to bandage the wound. They all watched as the blonde shook her head, her eyes blinking furiously taking in her surroundings, then widened when she noticed her attire.

Relief swept through Tamsin as Lauren returned to herself, removing her leather coat, stepping over to Lauren who gratefully accepted it, "It's good to have you back, Doc." She wanted nothing more than to sweep her into her arms, but knew that this wasn't the moment to do so.

She could only nod in return, still in a state of shock that she was merely a passenger in her own body. Thinking of the events that had taken place, she looked up to Bo who was looking back at her, guilt clearly written across her features. Even though Lauren knew that she had no control over her actions, she was still mortified by them.

Slowly approaching her, "Bo, I am sorry for what happened. You have to believe me, I would never try to hurt you."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Bo assured her as she let out a shaky breath, "I'm the one that messed up. I should've known something was up considering the last time we saw each other..." She looked away, feeling ashamed that she almost took Lauren not under her own free will. "I'll find her and make sure that she pays for what she did to you." She turned to leave but was stopped by Lauren, pulling her into a hug, Bo was reluctant to return it at first feeling as though she was undeserving of it.

"I trust you with my life, Bo" she whispered in her ear,"You sensed something was off and stopped. It's how I know you could never be a monster."

At this admission, the Succubus was unable to stop the tears, hugging the doctor closer to her. No one ever saw Bo as clearly as she did, she would've understood if Lauren was distant, yet instead of focusing on her ordeal she wanted to make sure that she was okay. Bo knew that despite the centuries ahead of her, Lauren will always stand out above the rest.

"You really are amazing, Dr. Lewis." Wiping her eyes, she stepped back, "I do need to find her though, to make sure that this doesn't happen again. Someone like that is a threat, I honestly thought she had left town."

"Bo, it could be dangerous," Dyson interjected, they had all taken a step away to give them a moment, "let me go with you. We don't know her plans, you can't go into this blind."

"She won't hurt Bo." Lauren shook her head as her memories before the thrall started to come back to her, "She called you her little girl, said that I shouldn't even think of choosing Tamsin over her."

"Impossible! You can't take the ramblings of a mad woman," Trick wanted to put an end to this conversation, he needed to do research on his end.

"I think you know more than what you're saying, Trick. Now is not the time to keep information to yourself. Do you realize what could have happened if she sent Lauren in another direction?!" Tamsin snapped at him when she realized that the night could have ended far differently.

He was unaccustomed to being spoken to in this manner, growling back at her, "I think as a Valkyrie on her last life that you should concern yourself with other matters."

Ignoring Lauren's surprised whisper of her name, she didn't let that deter her from whatever he was trying to keep. "Simple barkeep, my ass. If something happens because you decided to not share, I'm taking you down with me."

Stepping between them, Dyson placed his hand on Tamsin's shoulder, "I think we all need to get some rest and plan ahead. I'll notify the Ash and I'm sure the Morrigan may want to know as well. Like it or not, we all need to work together."

"Fine," she stated in flat tone, "but I stand by what I said." This wasn't the way she wanted Lauren to find out about her last life, it was supposed to be down the road when they had more time under their belt, when Lauren was able to make a choice. She couldn't bear to look at Lauren, wanting to leave as quickly as possible, assuming that she would want to stay with Bo. There was no denying how deeply they cared for one another, and it was then that her own doubt started to take over.

Lauren had noticed the Valkyrie's body posture stiffen when Trick at hit her with what he knew, and how she refused to look at her. She didn't know what to make of it being her last life, and if it had anything to do with what was happening between them. She felt completely rattled from her nightmare last night to everything that happened in the last few hours. In this moment she felt torn, she wanted to surround herself in the comfort of Bo, but also knew that it pained her to watch Tamsin leave without her.

"Tamsin, wait!"

The taller blonde stopped, but didn't turn around as she heard her approach, "It's okay, Doc, you can keep the jacket. I ruined it with my wings anyhow." She stepped forward before she felt Lauren's fingers wrap around her wrist.

"Look at me, please?" She whispered, watching as the woman slowly did so. It amazed the doctor that she could spend months calculating formulas, trying various methods to get the desired result, yet in this moment when their eyes connected, she knew that she didn't need months to make a decision. Maybe Kenzi was right, she knew in this moment that come what may, that she wanted more of Tamsin but more so wanted to give the Fae something that she hadn't given since Nadia...herself.

Tamsin watched the myriad of emotions filter across the woman before her, her brow furrowing as to what it could all mean, not daring to hope that this was anything than a let down. She had made the attempt to open herself to another, knew it was a risk, but so be it. Lauren was worth it.

"Stay with me, tonight?" Her eyes beseeching Tamsin's in a way that exposed the sincerity of her words, "I uh.." she rolled her eyes, looking back to see that the others were at the bar involved in their own discussions giving them their privacy, "I have nightmares sometimes, bad one last night actually, and when I'm with you I feel safe, I feel all sorts of things actually. I know you said that you wouldn't make me choose, but what if I want to, Tamsin?"

"Lauren..." She had been surprised by many things tonight, but this certainly topped them all. She knew that she needed to tread lightly, that this could be due to the events of today but given the way that Lauren was looking at her, it left room for little doubt. "...are you sure? I mean I know that Bo can keep you safe too."

Leaning forward she gave her a gentle kiss, "I'm making my choice, as long as we continue at our pace. I need that in order for us to work."

She could feel her eyes well up but kept it contained. Exposing herself to Lauren was one thing, she was about to do so to everyone else. "Anything for you."

* * *

><p>Tamsin had contacted the Morrigan to make her aware, Evony had advised her that she had been in touch with the Ash after an Elder had been killed. They both agreed that it was in Lauren's best interest to not be left alone, after all she was a valuable asset to the Fae.<p>

They were both quiet as they lay in Lauren's bed, some out of nervousness for emotions being spoken aloud and secrets revealed. Not to mention there was a crazed Fae on the loose. The stress of the day found them both asleep before the tell tale signs of a nightmare began to grip Lauren. Before it could continue to escalate, the Valkyrie brought out her wings, acting as a cocoon from the outside world as she gently hummed an old song from her youth. She smiled as Lauren settled back down before sleep claimed them both once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I were a better writer, I could have stretched this out more, but my copdoc feels go in the way haha. Anyways, let me know what you thought :)<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for all of the kind reviews! I feel kind of meh about this update, so as usual, please let me know your thoughts on it! Thanks again :)**_

* * *

><p>Lauren slowly opened her eyes, feeling more rested than she could remember. She smiled when she saw Tamsin's wings surround them, felt one arm around her waist while the other one wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. Lauren allowed herself to bask in this moment, enjoying how wonderful it felt to be close to another. Her curiosity got the better of her as she reached out to caress the wings, amazed at the texture and overall feel of them. The doctor was lost in her fascination of them that she failed to notice green eyes watching her.<p>

"Mmm..I see someone is awake."

Startled, Lauren jerked her hand back, smiling sheepishly in response, "Sorry, Tamsin, they're just so...I've never seen..." Rolling her eyes at her own inability to speak properly, "they're pretty incredible."

"Yeah, I like to think so too," she chuckled slightly when Lauren playfully narrowed her eyes in response. "They are pretty kick ass though, they have the ability to calm but in battle they can also decapitate an opponent."

"Is that why you brought them out last night?" Her brow furrowed that she would've had a nightmare again so soon. She reasoned that must have been the stress from last night, and as safe as she felt with Tamsin it still made her feel awkward that this part of her was now exposed.

Noticing the look of discomfort, Tamsin only wanted to reassure her. "You got a little unsettled in your sleep, understandable considering last night." She held Lauren's gaze for a moment before shaking her head to focus on the doctor, not the anger that she felt strumming in her veins. "Hey," Tamsin did her best to soothe her, she could feel the flood of emotions from Lauren. "You're okay, talk to me. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it. Anything for you," she smiled in hopes of drawing one of Lauren too.

The darker blonde could see and feel the sincerity directed her way. "I'm sorry, Tamsin. I'm such a mess right now, I know this wasn't what you had in mind." The last thing she wanted was for Tamsin to feel obligated to stay with her. She moved to leave the bed, disappointment washing over her at what she felt was now a lost opportunity, her last one at that. "Tamsin, please," when the Valkyrie's grip only tightened around her.

"Look at me?" Tamsin could feel her heart tighten at that the look of resignation, "You're right, this isn't what I had in mind. It kills me to see you this upset, to know that you were used as a pawn makes me feel murderous, but mess or not," she paused, making sure Lauren would feel the weight of her words, "there's no place I'd rather be. I don't care what you are, as long as you're mine. Maybe that's selfish-"

Relief washed over Lauren as she realized that the Valkyrie, her Valkyrie, was only looking to make her feel better. "Stay," she interrupted, "like I said last night I only need you...and food apparently." They both broke out into small laughter at the sound of the doctor's stomach growling. "And, Tamsin? I care about Bo, she'll always be important to me, but I want this...I want to be yours." The last part came out as a whisper before she leaned up to kiss Tamsin, a kiss that spoke volumes of shared feelings even if they were a little shaky given that the blondes weren't used to this level of vulnerability with one another.

Tamsin smiled brilliantly before catching Lauren's lips in another kiss, "Come on, I can make a mean omelet so long as you don't tell a certain Russian."

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a light hearted affair, offering a break of yesterday's stresses. It wasn't lost on either blonde how domesticated it felt nor the air of comfort surrounding it. Afterwards, Tamsin surprised Lauren further by stating that she would take care of the dishes while Lauren prepared for the day. An emergency meeting had been called due to the murder of the Elder, and the doctor's presence was required to give her account. In all of her centuries of living, the Valkyrie rarely cared for others, taking care of only herself, but there was something about Lauren that brought out that side. A human who refused to be lost amongst the Fae, having the strength to stand out all the while caring for this species that would try to kill her if she left them. She knew that Lauren came to the attention of the Fae while in the Congo, but wondered if there was more to the story.<p>

"Your last life, huh? No wonder you're making a play for Lauren."

Tamsin's head jerked up from the counter as she put away the last dish to find Bo staring daggers her way. She cursed herself inwardly for not checking the door last night, knowing it was a habit of Lauren's to leave it unlocked.

"You don't know shit about me Succubus so feel free to shut the fuck up now," Tamsin growled as she approached Bo in the living room, "or if you want me to shut it for you."

"I know that I care about Lauren and I'm not going to let you hurt her," her eyes flashing blue to back up her words. She didn't hear the exchange between them last night, but knew enough about body language that Lauren seemed to settle something within herself. Bo had melted in the hug the doctor had given her, hoping that Lauren would come back to the clubhouse, comfort each other in a way that was familiar to them.

"You care about her so much that instead of checking on her, you try to start a fight with me? A fight," Tamsin stated lowly as she now stood within a few feet of Bo, "that you have no chance of winning." Her features darkening slightly to let Bo know that she would not back down from a fight.

Lauren had been on her way downstairs when she caught the exchange, slightly startled to hear Bo's voice come out of nowhere. She had been lost in her own world while she had been in the shower, basking in the comfort Tamsin brought her, knowing that the Valkyrie cared as deeply as she did. It gave her something that she long ago thought beyond her reach...hope. She had carefully sealed parts of herself away after Nadia fell ill, opened herself up briefly to Bo, but only allowed parts of herself to show once she realized that Bo and her would never be more than two people who cared deeply for each other. As she approached the bottom of the stairs, she saw the Fae, both tense, Bo looking ready to pounce, while Tamsin held her ground.

"Bo, what brings you by?" Whatever happiness Lauren felt that Bo stopped by to check on her, was dampened by her territorial nature. She watched as Bo twirled around to face her.

"Lauren, hi, how are you?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes at the display before muttering that she was going to finish the last few tasks. She had no interest in fighting with Bo, but at the same time refused to let the Succubus feel that she could walk all over her.

"I'm good, Bo, thanks for asking. Certainly better," her eyes meeting Tamsin's from across the room. This didn't go unnoticed by Bo, the hurt fluttering across her features going unnoticed by the blondes.

"So that's it then?" Bo huffed out, "You choose her? She's just using you, Lauren!"

Tamsin threw down the towel that had been draped over her shoulder, she was beyond pissed at this point. She didn't care for Bo's question nor the tone that she used. She knew that Bo had feelings for Lauren, but felt that it wasn't her place to question her.

"That's it!" Tamsin yelled, storming towards them, "Let's take this outside Baby Fae!"

Tamsin's voice caused her to jump, quickly turning as the Valkyrie made her way towards them.

"Enough!" Lauren shouted, placing a hand on both Faes chest to keep them apart. "Tamsin, please let me handle this," the taller blonde reluctantly agreed, allowing Lauren's voice to soothe her anger. "Why don't you get cleaned up now? I think I left enough hot water for you." Lauren watched as Tamsin made her way upstairs, letting out a sigh that it hadn't turned into a fight. She turned towards Bo who was looking right back at her, the fight leaving her eyes as unshed tears replaced them.

"Bo, it is unacceptable for you to come into my home and behave like this." Lauren had fumed inwardly at Bo's question, but knew that it came from a place of hurt. Bo had her abandonment issues, worried that by her being with Tamsin that she was in someway losing her. What she failed to realize is that she would always be there for the Succubus, but in a different capacity, which she felt ensured them staying friends in the long run.

"Lauren, I didn't mean to start a fight with Tamsin, okay? I just saw her-"

"Doing the dishes? I had no idea that was so upsetting to you, Bo," they both looked at each other for a long minute before laughing lightly. The doctor had often teased Bo and Kenzi at the chaos of Clubhouse's kitchen.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass," Bo apologized, fully aware of her impulsive nature, "I care about you, Lauren...so much," looking down to take a breath to prevent her emotions from spilling out. "I feel terrible for last night, to know that you were hurt because of me," taking the doctor's hand that had been cut into her own, "you didn't deserve this, is that why you left with Tamsin?"

Lauren squeezed her hand in return, "No, that's not the reason." She waited for Bo to look at her, "What happened last night wasn't your fault, no one is to blame here. I care about you too, Bo, you were there for me in a time that I needed to feel, I don't know what I would've done without you, or Kenzi for that matter."

"But?"

"But...in order to maintain our friendship, it's time that it's simply that, no regrets, but I think we'll only hurt each other in the long run. I'll always be here for you, Bo, well as long as I'm alive anyhow. Give or take a few decades," she finished with an eye roll before once again meeting Bo's heartfelt gaze. They were quiet for a few moments, both feeling the times that they shared together from the beginning, the acceptance of what they had been limited to, and the inevitable change to where they were now.

Bo pulled on Lauren's hand, drawing her into an embrace as she whispered, "I don't care how long I live, Lauren, how many Fae I come across, you are truly one of a kind. If I could be monogamous for anyone, it would be you. I'll try to be better around Tamsin, no promises, but the second she messes up I'm going to be right there." Placing the barest of kisses against her neck, she leaned back, not quite ready to let go.

"And I wouldn't stop you, Bo." There was so much more that she wanted to say, to tell Bo that she was confident that she would find love, even if it wasn't in her lifetime. That she had given her more than the Succubus realized, but Lauren also knew this wasn't a goodbye, it was simply them moving on. They both meant something to each other, maybe that would never clearly be defined, but something had to give.

Bo stepped back once she heard the water upstairs turn off, giving Lauren one last look before walking towards the door when she suddenly stopped. She seemed to debating with herself, not liking the bitter suite note they were ending on. Fully aware that Lauren could've handled the situation differently, yet it was the way she spoke to her, her infinite patience that made her want to leave differently.

"Are you okay, Bo?" Lauren was truly puzzled as to why the Fae seemed to stop her determined steps out the door. At the sound of her voice, Bo quickly turned around, a smirk in place before taking quick strides back to the doctor.

"What kind of Succubus would I be if I let things end on that note?" She chuckled at Lauren's confusion as she grabbed the blonde's face with her hands, giving her kiss laced with all the passion that she felt towards the doctor before stepping back, winking at her former sometimes lover, "Now that is a send off. See you around, Lauren."

Lauren watched somewhat stunned as Bo left, shaking her head that she shouldn't be entirely surprised by her actions. Blowing out a deep breath, she was relieved that it went as well as it did, and hoped that Bo wouldn't do anything to egg Tamsin into a fight. She wasn't sure if she would be able to hold the Valkyrie back now that things had been cleared between them all, and hoped that somewhere in time Bo and Tamsin could be in the same room. Walking up the stairs, she was surprised to find Tamsin, hair still dripping from her shower, sitting on her bed wrapped in a towel. She appeared to be lost in thought.

"It's not true, I need you to know that, Lauren."

The darker blonde was taken aback at the emotion that poured out through Tamsin's gaze, unsure of what brought this on. She moved to sit beside her, reaching out to hold her hand, to let her know that she had her undivided attention.

"What Bo said, about this being my last life, the only reason I want to be with you, it's not true."

"Tamsin, I never thought-" She stopped when Tamsin shook her head, indicating that she wasn't done.

"I've lived a long time. I've seen civilizations rise and fall, fought in many wars across history, I've seen some incredible shit, fyi Helen of Troy wasn't all that pretty" she laughed lightly, turning serious once more, "but in all my lifetimes, I've never met anyone like you. I never knew that someone like you could even exist. I see you smile and I want to see it again as soon as it disappears. You say that you're a mess, well, I'm a wreck. I don't always know the right thing to say, let alone do, but I do know even if this wasn't my last life, I would still fight like hell to be with you. That's my reason."

It wasn't often that Lauren was struck speechless, but Tamsin's impassioned speech certainly made her so. She couldn't contain the tears even if she tried, unaware of a time that someone had ever spoken this way to her.

"I just thought you should know," Tamsin whispered, she was in the process of getting up when Lauren stopped her. So moved by the words spoken to her, she engulfed the taller blonde in a kiss that had Tamsin any doubts, they were now certainly erased. It was important the Lauren knew the reasons why she was so taken with her, it wasn't her looking to hold onto to something, to finally find meaning in her last life. She was lost in their exchange that she failed to notice the loose knot that held her towel had come undone, only stopping when the shrieking of Lauren's cell phone startled them both.

Lauren cursed the interruption, pulling back to say something when she was once again robbed of speech, the towel pooling around Tamsin's waist. She didn't mean to ogle her but she was unable to formulate words, truth be told she also didn't want the taller blonde to cover back up.

Taking in Lauren's state, she soon realized why she didn't move to answer her phone, "Gee, doc, know how to make a girl feel special," she teased as she recovered herself in the towel, "I don't think that phone is going to answer itself."

The doctor inwardly chastised herself, not used to feeling inept, she closed her eyes tightly, "I'm sorry, Tamsin, I can't imagine what you may think of me right now. You give me this beautiful speech, and I return it with...you know I'm sure it's not even an important call," she moved forward to kiss her again, surprised when Tamsin stopped her.

"Believe me I'm flattered, I don't think anyone has ever looked at me quite that way. If this were any other day, I'd say to hell with answering the call, but that might be the Ash. Besides now that you've seen the goods, I'm sure you'll be able to give your account more quickly. I'll order in some dinner from your favorite pasta place, or we could go out..."

Lauren couldn't contain her smirk or the way her voice lowered in response, "I say order in that we won't have any car accidents on the way home," she kissed her again, retrieving her phone as it started to ring again. Biting her lip as Tamsin flashed her once more before returning to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Dyson shook his head, smiling as he watched Tamsin bounce into the office, carrying a massive box of doughnuts for everyone, and a coffee for both of them. He couldn't believe this was the same Valkyrie he had originally met. It made him happy to see it. He had overheard Lauren's confession to Tamsin at the Dal, his heart broke for the doctor, knowing that life with the Fae in no way eased those nightmares. He had watched her crumble the day she ended Nadia's life, she didn't know but he had tracked her to the cemetery, and was relieved that Kenzi made herself known. He respected their privacy as well as their secret.<p>

He was happy that Lauren made a decision, fully aware that if she and Bo continued as they were, that they would both be holding themselves back. Tamsin wasn't someone who he would have initially thought would be interested in Lauren, but the more that they had grown closer, he felt he got to see the Dark Fae more clearly.

"Alright, Wolfie, lets get this show on the road."

"I don't know, Tamsin," he stretched in his chair, "I'm thinking an all nighter, seeing we have a few pedestrian cases, not to mention a crazed Fae on the loose," he teased, utterly delighted as she watched Tamsin's eyes narrow in his direction.

"Yeah, how about no?" taking a seat at her desk, "Lauren is going to call after her meeting with the Elders, which we know will be long and no doubt boring, and then I'm going to order some take out, and spend an evening at home with her."

"You going to order dessert too?"

"Dyson," lowering her voice, she looked him dead in eyes, "I am the dessert so unless you want a cranky Valkyrie and doctor..." she trailed off and began to laugh as she watched her partner's expression change from a teasing one to shocked.

Putting his hands up in surrender, he realized that he walked right into that one, "Okay, let's go meet up with a few informants then finish up here with paperwork. Meet me in the car? I'll go grab the files." He watched as she walked out, maybe she wouldn't make anyone piss themselves today.

Tamsin waited patiently for him, lost in a daydream about Lauren, almost feeling the need to slap herself at where they were now. As much as she wanted to toss the phone away, she didn't want their first time to be rushed. She was startled out of her thoughts when Dyson threw himself into the car, not even bothering to close the door all the way before pushing the car to it's limit.

"What the fuck, Dyson?!" She screeched as he turned a corner sharply, forcing her to brace herself as he continued to drive wildly. She looked out the front windshield, noticing smoke in the distance.

"Ash's security detail called, a suicide bomber interrupted the meeting, that's all I know." He chanced a look in her direction before redirecting his attention back to the road. If it wasn't for his Shifter abilities, he never would have heard the painstakingly whisper of Lauren's name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope the moment between Lauren and Bo didn't feel rushed, but it didn't exactly come as a surprise to Bo. Plus no certainty that she will behave herself either.<strong>_


End file.
